federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayana Venik nee Damar-Sarex
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Mayana Venik nee Damar-Sarex is the outcast daughter of Legate Damar. Having to grow up knowing she was punished for her mothers choices and didn't get as many opportunities, Mayana has a rather strong dislike for the Damar family and upper classes. Working her way towards a living, she was a waitress at a local restaurant until meeting her husband and then went to school to be an administrative assistant. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. For her current plot counterpart, see Mayana Damar. Background Information When his mother found another lover in Bentin, she was soon divorced from the Damar family. Giving up her parental rights to Torel, the boy was left with his father and two co-mothers. When Questa eventually died in future plots after pregnancy complications, his father remarried a younger woman by the name of Afon. Because Mayana grew up away from the Damar residence, she is only close to Torel. She mainly considers Yanna and Kabi to be her siblings. Recently, she has discovered a like situation with her half-brother Hayden and they maintain a long distance relationship. Children Illiana Venik *'Born:' September 16, 2405. *'Father: 'Jevrin Venik. *'''Species (Gender): '''Cardassian (Female). As her first child, Illiana Venik was a planned baby between Mayana and her husband. She was named after her maternal grandmother Illiana Evek. More is to be developed. Personal Life Serg Mayana met her lover, Serg, when she took her job at the Salty Brine, Serg worked as the security at the seaside pub. Soon enough, he became like a protector her her and though they never had a committed relationship, they were intimate on numerous occasions. Serg would often look out for her, which Mayana liked, despite the motivation being jealousy. Originally, they started seeing each other in 2393. Noah Almin Mayana met her first boyfriend, Galen Dejar or Noah Almin, when he went to Cardassia to escape his crimes in the Federation. On Cardassia, he was able to get a job at The Salty Brine as a line cook, but his past soon caught up with him. Being the target of severe attacks, he was interrogated by Mayana Uncle Raylon and forced to go back to his normal identity and appearance. Soon enough, word of his placement reached Bajor and Margianne Savoi went to the planet to see him. Offering him money and Mayana as well to help him, the two moved in together. A strange attachment formed where they're roommates with benefits. When Mayana met Jevrin, she moved out and they remain friends. Their first post was 9976. Jevrin Venik *Married - October 03, 2403. Meeting her first husband, Jevrin Venik, randomly at work they became friends only to realize her brother, Torel, had set them up on a date. Passing the embarrassment, she was able to comfort Jevrin when he lost his ex girlfriend Kalisa and they soon became a couple. In 2402, she was asked to move in with Jevrin and some time later he proposed. They were married almost a year later and continue to live with the Venik's. Education and Career Having only her GED and not in the class to afford post-secondary education, Mayana has mainly worked in the service industry. She used to work in a bar called 'The Salty Brine' until she wished to get a safer position. From there, she found a job at a fancy restaurant called "Stars" where she serves as the waitress. In 2401 she enrolled in a community college in Larkarian for an Administrative Assistant and expected to graduate in 2403. 1 Mayana Venik nee Damar-Sarex Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 4 Talia Sarex Category:May Category:2377 Category:All Characters